A Sorta Fairytale
by breakablebeings
Summary: A jaded Wiki girl is thrown into Narnia after a traumatic experience. Wishing to return to her world, she tries resists the lure of Narnia. But can a king cause her to open her heart, change her views, and discover who she really is? Peter/OC
1. Evacuee

A SORTA Fairytale

_**A Sorta Fairytale**_

_**A Narnia fan fiction written by breakablebeings **_

_**Chapter 1: Evacuee**_

The summer sky was full of churning clouds waiting to release the water held in their lining. Nik stood in the street tilting her head up, eyes closing waiting for the downpour. Of course, it didn't come. Letting out a sigh, she kept walking down the road pulling her hood up over her head. Nik lived in small city of Gisborne of New Zealand. Gisborne bragged about being New Zealand's first urban city despite having a population of around 33,600. Nik lived in a small suburban area with her mum Adair. Nik's father had left her mother after being engaged to her for two years. Nik's family had the blood of the Maori tribe, the first settlers of New Zealand. While having a rich cultural background, the tribe had lost touch with its roots so they were sometimes viewed in not to positive ways. Nik's father had supposedly been different. Blond haired and blue eyed, his was virtually the exact opposite from her mother's dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes. Still, he appeared to like her. That is until his family found out he was going to stain their lilywhite heritage with some filthy "Indian". After promising her mother he wouldn't give her up, she found out a week later that he was getting married. Needless to say, they were through. Attitudes towards the Maori tribe in some parts of New Zealand leaved a lot to be desired, but Nik's family did the best they could do. Despite her mother's best attempts, Nik harbored resentment towards Caucasians and tended to avoid speaking to any strangers at all. She didn't really have any friends, but she didn't let it bother her; people keep up trouble anyway.

Nik reached her house and noticed that the front door was unlocked. She became instantly on alert. Her mother never left the door unlocked no matter how late it was and how tired she was from work. Growing up in a bad neighborhood had left her a bit paranoid about break-ins. Nik's heart began to beat fast in her chest. Pushing the door gently open, she tiptoed in. Someone hadn't turned the lights on and she was engulfed in darkness.

"Mum? Mum where are you?"

Feeling along the wall, she located the flicker and switched it on. The living room was ransacked; they had been robbed. Nik ran to the kitchen. All the dishes had been pulled out of the cabinets and thrown on the floor. The fridge was open and the floor littered with broken glass and cereals.

"Mum, where are you? Please be alright" Nik murmured underneath her breath. She turned around and was going to leave the kitchen when she heard a moan from the opposite side of the dining table. She ran to the other side, and felt her heart jump into her throat. Lying on the floor in a small puddle of blood was her mother.

"That's her daughter over there chief."

Officer Denison turned around at the sound of his deputy Richard.

"Thanks Rich. Another break-in. What is this neighborhood coming to?" Richard just shook his head in reply and left to help collect more clues from the house. Denison made his way towards the girl. She was sitting on a rock by the sidewalk, hands sitting in her lap as if she didn't know where to put them. He sized her up and he stop in front of her. She was a bit on the small side and had darker skin and hair, but due to the setting sun, he couldn't make out her features. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she started as if he had struck her. She stared up at him, the lights of the ambulance throwing violent streaks in her black hair.

"Nicollet Manketiahana?"

"It's Nik" the girl whispered.

"Pardon?" Denison asked in a startled voice. For such a small package, she had a strong voice.

The girl shook herself as if to clear her head.

"My name's Nik, officer. I don't go by Nicollet much."

"Sorry about that, eh?"

Nik bristled at his familiar talk with her, and clenched her hands into fists in her lap.

"I know this has been a hard night for you and you must be buggered, but I need you to go over what happened once more."

Nik just nodded in reply.

"So when you approached the house, did you see anything that was a bit off?"

"Besides the door being unlocked, no."

"And when you were in the house, which you probably shouldn't have gone into with an officer, did you see anyone?"

Nik shook her head, and Denison scribbled something down in a small notebook he had pulled out when he began her questioning.

"Alright, did you notice the types of valuables the robbers flogged?"

"Um, don't really know. The good china is gone and some of my mum's collectibles from the tribe, but it seems like they just made more of a mess when they saw the lack of wealth. How's my mum?"

Denison lowered his pad, and cleared his throat.

"Well, the good news is she just suffered a blow to the head, no internal bleeding or such… but, she's in a coma. The ambulance agreed to allow you to stay at the hospital tonight. I'm to drive you over. We can leave when you're ready. I don't have anymore questions for you."

Nik slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around her body. She couldn't even cry. She just felt numb all over and in a way, she felt that was better.

"We can leave now."

No sooner had the words left her mouth that a loud clap of thunder sounded. Nik looked up at the sky as it began to cry the tears she couldn't bring herself to summon.

A/N: Just an intro chapter. The story takes place during the years that Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are in Narnia during the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Specifically, before they find the lamppost.

R/R and I am actually looking for a Beta to proofread my story before I post.

Ta!

Breakable beings


	2. What Sarah Said

Chapter 2: What Sarah Said

**Chapter 2: What Sarah Said**

The windshield wipers of the car kept up a rhythmic sound keeping the car from being filled with tense silence. Denison had tried to have a conversation with they young woman, but she only answered with shakes of her head as she stared out the window at the rain. He let out a sigh. She seemed to have shrunk in size on the way to the hospital. "Someone so young shouldn't have to go through such an ordeal," he thought with a wave of pity for her. He pulled up the front of the Hope Incarnate Hospital.

"Well here you are. Just let the nurse at the waiting desk know who you are. Everything should already be taken care of."

Nik just nodded her head as she got out of the car. Denison watched her walk to the front of the hospital, head down in the pouring rain. He sat in the car for awhile before driving off hoping his better half had left out a sarnie for him to eat.

Nik entered the hospital and stood on the welcome mat for a moment. The hospital foyer was painted a pale lilac and the air smell a sickening mixture of flower scented aerosol and death to her. It was unearthly quiet, not even the faint sound of a telly discernible. She trudge up to the front desk were an older woman with iron grey hair pulled into a tight bun with equally grey eyes behind wire rimmed glasses stood. Her name tag stated her name was Marianne. Nik coughed softly, and she looked up from her paper work, peering at her over her glasses.

"Yes my dear. How may I help you?" she asked, a gently smile on her face.

"Um, yes, I'm here to, to see Adair Manketiahana."

"Ah, you must be Miss Nicollet. Yes they told me about the special circumstances for you. We've set you up a cot by her bedside. She's in room 212. I'm afraid that tomorrow night you won't be able to stay. I'm sorry dear."

Nik just murmured her thanks and walked to the lift. Entering, she pressed the button for the second floor, barely hearing the generic tune of music coming from the side speakers. The lift chimed to indicate the reach of the floor and she exited. A plaque on the wall announced that she was in the ICU floor, rooms 201-215 to the left and rooms 216-230 to the right. Nik turned down the left hallway noting the idyllic paintings of families with healthy smiling parents and children without a care in the world. Nik scoffed at them, earning a reproachful glance from a nurse wheeling a patient down the hall.

Reaching her mother's room, she slowly opened the door, feeling a mixture of dread and nerves.

"Mum?" she called out, despite knowing that she wouldn't be able to respond. She stepped in and gently closed the door behind her. The room was hospital white with a cheaply done replica of a Picasso painting on the right wall and a large window over looking the parking lot on the other. Her mother's bed was directly in the middle of the room, all her machines cluttered in the corner.

Nik slowly walked forward to her mother's side carefully making sure not to trip over the cords leading into her mother's arm. Gazing down at her, she brushed back some of her hair off her face noting how pale she was.

"Oh mum, why didn't you run? Nothing we own is worth you getting hurt over."

Nik continued stroking her mother's hair as the tears finally came.

"Wake up mum. Please just wake up," she whispered choking on her tears. After a minute she pulled herself together, and she brushed a kiss on her mother's cold cheek and went to her cot. Sitting down she pulled of her gumboots and socks. Lying down, she wiggled under the duvet. She desperately wanted to be in her own home, in her own bed, with her mum down the hall, but she would have to make the best of what life had dealt her.

She decided that tomorrow she would return home and clean up the mess. Afterwards she would bring a few things of her mother's to the hospital to make the room more comfortable; for herself or mother she wasn't too sure. She forced her eyes closed, and was finally able to drift off into an exhausted sleep, fortunately free from dreams.

Morning came far too quickly. Nik was woken up by the same nurse from the front desk.

"Time to wake up darling. I brought you some feed."

She pointed to the side table where a bowl of porridge and some tea sat.

Nik sat up to shake the sleep from her system.

"My mum?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Marianne just patted her hand and shook her head no, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry dear."

Nik nodded her head and thanked her for the breakfast. She didn't eat it, but instead climbed out of bed and went to the sink to wash her face.

Marianne rose to leave. When she reached the door, she paused.

"You know, when I need to think and get my head back in order, I always go to Grover's park. It's at the end of Lion's Inn across the street from New Haven Library. Just take a walk and let nature heal you up."

Nik turned around to thank the nurse for her suggestion only to find the doorway empty. She stared for a moment before turning around and washing her face.

Gathering her things up, she kissed her mother on the forehead goodbye and rode the lift to the lobby. Walking to the front desk she asked a harassed looking nurse where Marianne was.

"What are you getting at? There's no Marianne here. Now leave if you aren't here to volunteer for changing bedpans in the ICU."

Nik quickly left the hospital before she could be wheeled in for the task.

"No Marianne," she mused outside. "Then who have I been talking to?"

"_Maybe you made her up. That's just like you isn't?"_

Nik quickly closed the door to the voice. That wasn't something she was willing to start again. She began chewing her lip as she slowly made her way to the park.

"Might as well take a squiz at it," she reasoned.

Losing herself in thoughts of her mother and the mystery nurse, she was surprised to find that she was in front of the park. It was if her feet knew the way.

The park was encased in a hug wrought iron gate. A large plaque stated that it was Grover's park donated by the Leos. Nik pushed the gate open and slowly made her way in. though it was a park, it was oddly quiet. The park was full of huge trees and thorny bushes. Nik thought she could hear a brook bubbling somewhere. There wasn't even a real trail, just a dusty path cut through the shrubbery. Pushing tree branches out of her way, Nik made her way deeper into the park. She felt like she was being watched, but when she spun around there was no one there. Ignoring her nerves and letting her curiosity take reign, she tried to find the brook. Stumbling to a clearing she found it. It was a small pool with crystal clear water. It seemed to lead to a larger body of water, but it was too far down to see.

Feeling like a child, she kicked off her gumboots, pulled off her socks, and rolled up her pants to go splashing in the water. She stuck her foot in and pulled it right back out letting out a squeal. It was freezing. She took a deep breath, and stuck her whole leg in the water. She must have misjudged how deep it was, however, because her entire leg went in and she still couldn't feel the bottom. Tripping forward, she fell into the water with a scream. Hitting the water seemed to have knocked the wind from her because she allowed herself to sink down a few before she kicked her legs to bring herself to the top.

She surfaced with a gasp. Coughing up water, she swam right up to the edge of the pool and pulled herself up on to the edge of a white sandy beach.

_**A/n: Ta for reading. But rating and reviews would really be appreciated. I need feedback in order to know where I could improve and such. A beta would still be appreciated as well. Ta again.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Breakablebeings**_


	3. Kinder Words

Chapter 3: Kinder Words

Chapter 3: Kinder Words

**Nik climbed out of the water and fell on her knees. She closed her eyes, and shook her head.**

"**No, no, no. This isn't happening. I'm still in the park. I probably just hit my head or something when I fell" she thought.**

**But in her heart of hearts, she knew it wasn't true. Somehow, she had ended up on some strange beach in a place that obviously was NOT New Zealand. **

** She stood up and brushed the sand off of her jeans. Her wet jumper weighing her down, she pulled it off too and tossed it on the beach. She took a deep breath in order to regain control. Nik was a rational and practical being by nature and choice and she immediately felt childish with her panicking. **

"**I'll simply find out where I am. Maybe I got caught in an underwater tornado or something or other. I'll just find some people, figure out where I am, figure out how close to home I am, and Bob's your uncle." **

**Taking another breath, she began making her way to the forest that lined the edge of the beach. She looked around as she walked. The beach was surrounded by huge rocky cliffs in the distance, and the thick forest around the edge. Standing in front, Nik wasn't too sure if it was a good plan to venture in the pine needle covered trail with her bare feet. She let out a sigh, and began tentatively making her way through. Nik immediately knew this wasn't a normal forest. The trees were too animate, swaying and dancing in imaginary wind. She felt weird, as if she had something inside her trying to break through her skin, but it couldn't. Her head felt too heavy for her body, and her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth. She reasoned it might be the change in air. Maybe this strange place didn't have enough oxygen or something.**

**Beginning to pant, though she hadn't traveled very far, Nik found a large boulder lying in the path. She sat down and put her head between her legs fighting nausea. **

"**What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so crook?"**

**She raised a shaky hand to push back her sweaty fringe. Nik had never been prone to fits before, and was in top health. So why had that short trek from the beach to the middle of the forest taken so much out of her? She sat back and rested for a moment to catch her breathe. She was ready to rise up and continue when she heard a faint crack, like crunching branches.**

**She jumped up and her reflexes caused her to form fists with her hands.**

"**Who's there? Well come on out then instead of creeping around," she yelled sounding way braver than she actually was. **

**Whoever was in the bushes stopped moving. Nik looked around. She was hearing movement around all sides of her now. **

"**Come out I said!"**

**In a split second a cry came from around her. Out of nowhere a group of young boys jumped out and tackled Nik to the floor. She rolled around, struggling to toss the one on her back over. But he had locked his hands around her neck and was hanging on tightly. One was grabbing her hands and binding them forcefully back behind her.**

"**Let go off me!" she yelled, struggling with all her strength. Her attackers' response was to only flip her on her back and sit on her legs. Nik craned her neck to look at her assailants. What she saw caused her to shake her head. They weren't boys; they were little men! Men were the closest she could come to describing them. They weren't quite human, but she couldn't think off anything else. The strange men had sharp, squinty eyes, and long tangled beards. They were wearing what looked like archer clothes and were carrying wicked looking swords. She was so gob smacked it took her a moment to realize that they were talking about her like she wasn't presently being used for a chair.**

"**I say we just kill her now and get it over with. She looks too much like a Talmarine for my liking," the one with the red beard sneered.**

"**Now Hauntanew, we can't just kill her. The kings and queens have forbidden such behavior" one said. He continued to peer at her as if she was the exotic creature rather than him.**

"**Bah, they're not with us. I say we just slit her and leave her for the dogs," the one apparently named Hauntanew said.**

**Nik noticed that in his conversation with the other two men, he had relaxed his position on her legs. Taking her cue, she kicked out and knocked him off. Flipping on her stomach, she tried to wiggle away.**

"**Get her!" the other blond man yelled.**

**Struggling to her knees, Nik attempted to rise to her feet. The man who wanted to turn her over to the "kings and queens" grabbed her around the middle and forced her back on the ground. Nik thrashed around attempting to force him off. Her attempts were cut short, however, when Hauntenew punched her sharply on her head. Stunned for a moment, she stopped struggling and lay still with her eyes closed, fighting against unconsciousness.**

"**Hauntenew that was not-", but the man on her back's words were cut short with his gasp. With shaking fingers, he reached down and pulled down the strap of her top.**

"**What are you doing? Get the bloody hell off of me!" she yelled. **

**His only reply was to swat her head where his comrade had hit her.**

"**Hauntenew, Corin, you lot better come take a look at this."**

**The two men came over, and each repeated their leader's astounded gasp.**

**Hauntenew leaned forward and grabbed her hair to pull her head up.**

"**How long have you had this girl?"**

"**Hauntenew! Let her go!"**

"**It can't be true Lredin. Those are just fairytales for elven babes who can't be put to sleep."**

**Corin leaned further and traced his fingers on her back. **

"**It's definitely him a' right. No mistaken that mane. Girl, how long have you had this?"**

"**Had what?" Nik ground out. Her head was beginning to swim, and the feeling in her legs was leaving her. She just wanted to go home and be with her mum.**

"**The lion girl, the lion. How long have you had the mark of Aslan?" Lredin asked impatiently.**

"**Please just let me go. I don't know who this Aslan fellow is. The only thing on my back is my lion tattoo. Please, I just want to go home."**

"**What should we do with her?" Corin asked Lredin, as if Nik hadn't spoken.**

"**Not sure. Been years since Narnia's seen a daughter of Eve. I believe that a journey to the kings and queens is in order. They'll know what to do," he replied.**

"**I'm not going anywhere with you buffs. And for the last time, geroff me!"**

"**How do we move her? She's putting up an awful show."**

**Hauntenew picked up a rock. "I know how."**

**And with that, he clocked Nik clear on the head.**

**"Peter! Will you get out of bed already! I thought you were training the troops today."**

**Peter groaned and rolled over in his bed, trying to block out his sister Susan's voice. He hadn't gotten much rest last night; he had been suffering from insomnia as of late. He had finally managed to doze off around dawn, and it was already time to rise.**

**Susan pulled open his curtains. Turning, she frowned down at her brother's form. She could see the shadows underneath his eyes from the window. She let out a sigh. She and the others had been worried about Peter lately. He hadn't been sleeping much and was completely knackered during the day. Every time one of them approached him about it, he just gave them a weary smile and told them not to worry. **

"**Just a few more hours, Susan please. I didn't get much sleep last night I'm afraid."**

"**Sure Peter. I'll have Ed help out again. Maybe you need to see a healer for your sleeping problems."**

"**Su, can we please discuss this later," came Peter's muffled reply from underneath the pillow.**

"**Susan let out a huff as she shut the curtains and left the room.**

**It seemed like two minutes instead of two hours when a centaur attendant named Herkle knocked on Peter's door.**

"**Sir, there's some elves here to have lobby with you. They… They have something I think you need to see."**

**Herkle softly closed the door behind him, knowing his king would be down soon. With a groan, Peter rose out of bed, washed up, and threw on some clothing to see what the hubbub was about.**

**He came into the sitting room to see Susan scolding an elf, anger lighting up her delicate features. Edmund must have come straight to them, for his was still in his training gear, dirt streaked across his cheek. He too had a look of disbelief and disappointment on his face. He noted Lucy was missing, and figured it was probably a good thing.**

**Peter strode in the room and all murmurs of conversation ceased. All three elves turned to him and bowed low, fist over heart.**

"**High King Peter, I am Hauntenew. This here is Lredin and Corin. We've found something we think you should see."**

"**Not something, but someone," Susan interrupted angrily. "And you took it upon yourselves to bind her!"**

"**Her? What do you mean Susan?" Peter asked.**

**Susan's answer was to turn and point to the fainting couch. Curled up in a ball, back facing them and hands tied behind her back.**

"**What in the bloody hell were you lot thinking!" Peter grounded out. The elves jumped out of the way, quaking in fear of Peter's anger. They had never seen their King so angry.**

"**Pl-, Please sir, we thought she could've been a Talmarine. And then we saw the mark on her back" spoke the elf named Corin.**

**Peter gently brushed the girl's hair of off her back. He pulled down her shoulder strap slightly to see what the elf was fussing about. The girl had a picture engraved in the skin of her left shoulder of Aslan. His resulting gasp of surprise caused Susan and Edmund to gather behind him.**

"**It's him," Edmund whispered in awe.**

**The girl on the couch began to stir. Susan leaned over and quickly untied the ropes holding back her hands. The group moved back and waited for her to finish waking.**

**Nik moaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt three sizes too big for her mouth. Plus the remnants of a wonky dream involving a magic river, unknown lands, and little men were floating around in her mind. She raised her hands, wondering why her wrists felt sore and rubbed her still shut eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and when her vision cleared she saw three other people and the group of little men leaning towards her. She sat up and let out a scream. Jumping up, she ran for the door, but her way was bared by one of the little men.**

**Nik turned to and fro looking for another exit, ignoring the pounding in her head. She took a look at the people around her. There were two young men and a young woman. The woman tentatively stepped closer to her. Nik, on instinct, walked back and threw up her fists.**

"**It's alright. We're not going to hurt you, well anymore than these brutes did. I'm Susan, and those are my brothers Edmund and Peter. Edmund is the one in the military gear." **

**Susan was slight of frame and had soft thick brown hair twirled up. Her blue eyes and gentle smile made her relax slightly. But she still didn't trust the white woman. Turning, she surveyed the boys. The one called Edmund was younger than Susan, but was almost taller than his sister. His pale skin was covered in dirt and his brown hair hung in sweaty clumps. He smiled wanly, his helmet in one hand and a broadsword's casing in the other. That left the one called Peter. Nik felt her eyes widen as she took him in. He was tall, so tall that she probably would only reach his lower chest. He was lithe in frame, with lean muscles. He had thick golden blond hair and beautiful sea blue eyes. His full mouth was curve into a smirk as if he knew she found him attractive. Nik was filled with an instant dislike for this man who resembled her father closely. She sneered at him before turning back to his sister.**

"**Hello Susan. My name is Nik. I'm from-"**

"**What's your real name?" Peter interrupted.**

"**What?" Nik asked, irritation growing steadily as she found her eyes taken in the way his shoulders bunched when he folded his arms against his chest. **

"**Peter, you're being rude," Susan snapped.**

"**I'm just curious Susan. I doubt her parents named her after a boy."**

"**Nicollet. The name is Nicollet, but I go by Nik and only Nik. And my father had nothing to do with my naming," she ground out.**

**Nik turned back to Susan. "How do I get back to New Zealand?" "And what the bugger are they?" she asked gesturing to the elves.**

"**We do have names you know, and we are right here" Lredin huffed out.**

"**We, my dear lady, are elves. I am called Corin, the one who tied you up is named Lredin, and the fool who hit you with a rock is called Hauntenew."**

**Nik just looked at them in disbelief and turned back to Susan.**

'**Where the bloody hell am I?"**

**Peter stepped forward, a wide grin on his face.**

"**Welcome, dear Nicollet, to Narnia."**

_**A/N: Thank you to all who rated and reviewed. Please keep it up. It means the world to me. To view Nik's tattoo, visit the link below. Until next time,**_

_**Ta!**_

_**Breakablebeings**_

/candy/tatlion.jpg


	4. You're of Base

Chapter 4: Ya Shola S Uma

_Chapter 4: You're off Base_

Nik closed her eyes and deep breathed.

"Ok, how close is Narnia to New Zealand?" she asked Susan after she gained her composure.

"What in the bloody hell is New Zealand?" asked a baffled Corin.

"Thank you Corin, Lredin, and Hauntenew" Peter interrupted. "You are free to go."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay around in case she gives you trouble?" Hauntenew asked, eyeing Nik as if she were capable of inflicting mass injuries with her eyes alone.

"No, I'm sure the Kings of Narnia will be able to handle a girl," he responded.

Nik looked at him with disbelief, Susan glared, and Edmund hid a laugh with a cough. The elves bowed down, fist over heart and made their way out.

"Nik, would you like to take a seat?" Susan asked graciously.

She moved to the couch, and gestured to Nik to sit down. Nik shook her head; she didn't want to be in this room with these people any longer than she had to.

"Please just answer the question Susan. " I'd like to go home today if possible."

Susan sighed. "Here's the thing Nik, I don't think you can return to New Zealand."

Nik just shook her head again. "You're just spitting cods wallop! This is a joke right? You're not being serious?"

But looking at Susan's grim face, she could tell she wasn't. She turned to Edmund; he just lowered his head. She turned to Peter, hoping he was some sort of dag and had made the whole thing up. But even he had a solemn face. Nik stood there, and then her eyes rolled up in her head and fainted clean away.

Peter let out a curse as he watched the girl hit the floor. He was afraid that that would happen. She had been looking a bit peaky since the elves had brought her here. And it probably didn't help that she had been hit over the head with a rock. He went forward and picked her up gently. Susan came forward and gently moved the hair from her head back.

"Oh Pete, she's got a mean looking gash. What should we do?"

"We'll put her in my room; it's closest. "

Peter gently cradled her in his arms like a bride. He smirked at the irony. Peter strongly doubted that if he did want her hand, this fiery girl would use her last breath to prevent that. When they got to his room, Edmund opened the door to Peter's entrance room. Walking to his bed chambers, he laid her down on his bed.

"I'm going to go finish with the troops if we're done here. You know how restless the centaurs get with waiting." With that, Edmund nodded and left.

"I'm going to go get a healer. Make sure she's comfortable. And Peter, if she wakes, don't be yourself," Susan said. She went to door, and gave Nik one last glance before she left.

Peter grabbed his sitting desk chair and sat next to the bed. Brushing back Nik's hair from her forehead, he contemplated this new addition to Narnia. When she had finally woken he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. She wasn't the prettiest girl Peter had seen, and was a bit on the skinny side, but something about him seemed to have pulled him in and Aslan knows that hadn't happened in awhile.

As high King of Narnia, Peter was feeling pressure to marry a neighboring princess to further strengthen the bonds of Narnia to surrounding countries by Edmund. Grudgingly, Peter realized he had a point. So, he had been hosting balls and events in Cair Paravel to survey. The gossip mills made it a point to mention that Narnia's most eligible bachelor was on the prowl. Soon Peter became assaulted by pretty girls with empty heads and marriage on their minds. Much to Edmund's disappointment, he began ignoring dinner invitations and coquettish glances from across rooms. Nicollet rolled over and sighed softly. He wondered if she should wake her before the healer got here. Leaning over her, he stared at her some more.

She had strong features with high cheekbones, a small upturned nose, and a mouth that seemed too large for her face. She was still sleeping, but he knew her lids hid wide amber colored eyes framed by long sooty lashes that seemed to take in everything around her and guarded what she was thinking well. Her thick wavy hair was nearly black and her skin was the color of burnished copper. She was tiny; she had barely reached his upper chest when he had stood by her. Her waist was little and gently flowed into her hips. She perky breasts seemed to be designed to fill a man's hand.

"My eyes are up here _poi," _Nik muttered slowly opening her eyes.

"I should apologize I suspect."

"Yes you should."

"I said I should not that I would," Peter said with a smirk.

Nik growled and sat up to hit him. Her head prevented her from getting very far.

"Careful!" Peter snapped filled with irritated admiration; no one could say this Wiki didn't have fight in her.

"I feel like I'm two seconds from chundering. I don't understand why I can't go home either. Can't this Aslan fellow you all are ranting and raving about do something?"

"Aslan hasn't been seen in ages my child. However, the mighty lion might make an appearance since you have graced us with you presence," a high reedy voice from the door frame stated.

Nik turned around slowly to the door. Walking slowly on short wobbly legs was a chubby brown badger with wire rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his long nose.

Nik turned to Peter with a groan. "What are you playing at Peter? It's not funny whatever it is. Animals cannot talk!"

"This animal has a name. I'm Arden and one of the best healers in Narnia if I do say so myself. And you will find that many animals here can talk. Now lay back and let me take care of that."

Nik just sat there gob smacked until Peter gently pushed her back down. Arden grabbed a chair and climbed up to Nik. Parting her hair with his nimble little fingers, he twittered disapprovingly with he saw the gash.

"Bloody foolish elves," he cursed underneath his breath.

Arden checked her eyes and the insides of her ears. Then he coated her cut with a strong smelling ointment that strung sharply before going blessedly numb. He then wrapped her head in thick white cloth.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it? You have a slight concussion, but that was to be expected. Just change your bandage once a day and make sure you put the ointment on it. Also I recommend staying in bad for at least two days. I'm leaving some tablets here for you. Take two a day until you run out, even if you feel better."

Nik was still too shocked to say thank you, but Peter intervened.

"Thank you Arden. If you wait for Susan in the waiting room, she'll take care of the bill."

"Oh this one is on me my King," Arden replied with a bow. "Just keep me posted on her status."

With another nod at Nik, he made his way from the room leaving Peter and her in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'll just go get some of Susan's clothing for you. You're a bit smaller than her, but it will have to do until we can get you some made."

Nik didn't reply. Peter sighed and stood up to leave turning his back to the bed.

"I'm really not going home am I?" Nik asked in a small voice.

Peter turned around to see her sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees, eyes filling up with tears. He felt a wave of pity for her; she seemed so small and vulnerable.

He came back and sat down by the bed again.

"I'm afraid not Nik. I'm sorry, really I am." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but when she flinched he quickly withdrew feeling slightly hurt that she didn't want his comfort.

"But… but what will happen to my mum? She needs me. I'm the only person she's got, and vice versa."

"I don't know. I worry about my mum and dad a lot too."

"You mean you weren't born here?" Nik asked with grudging interest.

"No. Susan, Edmund, Lucy and me came here through a wardrobe. Lucy's the youngest. She's at a friend's house for the night. "

"And you're king of this place? That's. . . interesting."

Peter chuckled. "It's a long story. I'll explain one day. For now you rest; don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on."

Peter immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say. Nik bristled and glared at him.

"I don't need any help from a _poi_. I've been taking care of myself my whole life. I'll do fine."

Peter stood up irritated. "Fine. I'll leave you be now, and I suggest you stop referring to your host as "the pale man". "

Without another word, he turned and left. Nik didn't see him for the rest of the day. He even sent a young creature (apparently called a centaur) girl to bring her clothing. The girl, whose name was Lana, informed her that she was in Peter's room and it was her job to watch after her until other lodgings were found for her to stay in.

Nik felt bad for the abrupt treatment she gave to Peter, but quickly shook it off. He was just some white man who thought he was better than others. She had encountered enough of them to last her a lifetime. Lana changed her bandage for her, and brought her a dinner of cold chicken, leek soup, and buttered bread. Picking at her food, she thought about her mother. Gods willing, she was still in a coma. Nik knew that was a selfish thought, but she knew it would be easier on her mother if she didn't have to start a search for her only kin.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Nik told them to come in and watched Lana enter.

"Hello Ms. Nik. I'm just here to draw you a bath and get you ready for bed. "

Nik tried to tell the girl she was perfectly capable of bathing herself, but it seemed like her head was keeping her from even running the water. With a sigh, she allowed Lana to undress her and help her into the steaming rose scented water.

While she washed her, Lana peppered her with questions about her home. Though Nik didn't feel like talking, she answered all of the young girl's questions; for some reason talking of home loosening the knot in her heart. She had to convince the girl to address her as Nik and not "Ms".

After her bath, Lana dressed her in a loose blue night slip, and carefully brushed her hair.

"If you're needing anything else M-, Nik, I'll be right next door through that door in the far corner."

Lana bid her goodnight, left her a glass of water by her bedside for her tablet, and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Nik to a restless sleep.

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! It is greatly appreciated! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'll bust a gut to update sooner. If need be, drop me a line and tell me to rattle my dags and post! Lol **_

_**Ta again for reading.**_

_**AutomaticLove: I'm glad you agree with Peter's attitude. That's exactly how I see him in his transitional period too, and was trying to encompass that.**_


	5. Rake it in

Chapter 5: Perfect Enemy

**Chapter 5: Rake it in**

While the household of Cair Paravel had had a good night's sleep, Nik spent half of the night sitting on the ledge of the window in Peter's room. She knew she should try to get some sleep, and it wasn't like the bed wasn't so soft she felt like she was lying on clouds. She just wasn't used to such luxury, and still desperately wanted to go home. Letting out a sigh, she pushed her sleeve up back on her shoulder. She grudgingly had to admit that a Narnia night was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. Hell, everything in Narnia was more beautiful than anything she had ever. The sand was so white it looked like sugar, the water so clear you could see to the bottom, crystal clear skies; it was heaven on earth. Nik shook her head. She WOULD NOT fall in love with Narnia, not when she had a perfectly wonderful home in New Zealand and a mum who loved and needed her.

She forced herself to turn her back on the beginning sunrise. Nik returned to the bed and made it, her mind wondering where Peter had spent the night. She tried to picture him, mussed with sleep, hair tussled, and eyes blurry. She hoped he wasn't as still fit as the image in her head. He was so bloody gorgeous that standing next to him she felt especially plain.

Nik walked over the table and filled the shallow basin with the pitcher. Stripping down, she shivered slightly in the early morning chill. She quickly splashed her face and wiped down her body, remembering how there was no shower here. Standing there dripping water, she remembered she had no fresh clothing. She glanced around the room, and finally saw a deep blue terry robe thrown carelessly over the top of the wardrobe's door. A little upset at the fact she had to wear something that was that sniveling Peter's, she threw on the robe with a frown. She carefully rebandaged her head after slapping the ointment on. It felt a little better this morning, but she wasn't one to take chances. Grabbing her rough bristled toothbrush, she scrubbed her teeth hard as if they were the cause of her current situation. After that, she sat down at the desk and brushed her tangled hair with deep, hard strokes ignoring the sharp bursts of pain.

Peter had woken up at the dawn's early light. Rubbing his eyes, he readjusted himself in the guest bed. While it was a comfortable place, he had always had trouble sleeping in other locations besides his own. Crawling out of bed with a stretch and a loud yawn, he ran a hand through his sleep tangled hair as he made his way over to the chamber pot to relieve himself. After he finished washing his hands, he let his thoughts drift to Nicollet. He wondered how she slept, and than realized he didn't really care. He understood the fact that she wanted to return home, but she was the most ungrateful, crass, rude girl he had ever meant. With a sigh, Peter realized he had left his things in his room. He hoped Nicollet was still asleep as he made his way down the hall.

Peter tiptoed quietly into the sitting room of his suite. The bedroom door opened with a creak and he paused for a moment, hoping he hadn't woken Nicollet. Something told him she probably wasn't anymore tolerable in the morning than in the afternoon. Before he could even poke his head through however, the door was thrown open and he felt himself fall to the ground with an oomph.

"Trying to sneak up on me, eh? Not going to happen!"

"Nicollet, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Nik immediately stopped flaying Peter with her sharp fists and stared down at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Peter? What are you getting at sneaking around?"

"I believe I was coming to my own room and if you would be so kind, I'd quite appreciate it if you would get of me."

Nik became instantly aware of the fact that she was lying between Peter's legs with nothing but a thin robe separating her from him. It didn't help that his upper body was bare. She should move, she thought. But it seemed like her body was paralyzed. Not that Peter made any effort to help her, and if his growing smirk and lower body was anything to go by, he was enjoying himself greatly. Finally coming to her senses, she jumped up and turned her back on him, face feeling hot with the strength of her blush.

Peter slowly took his time getting up. When Nicollet refused to turn around, he cleared his throat. She turned around and felt a surge of satisfaction when her eyes widened slightly when she gazed at him. Suddenly he felt gratitude towards the hard training he participated in with his troops. But his gratitude was soon replaced by irritation as Nicollet finally gained courage to look at him in the eyes with anger.

"You should knock before you just barge in a room wily nily" Nik ground out.

"Forgive me for entering my own room. I thought you'd still be sleeping, my fair princess" Peter bit out sarcastically.

"You know Nik, you're the one who's bloody ways away from home. You'd think you'd be a tad more grateful that we're letting you stay here. Or maybe you wanted to let those elves handle you?"

"Anything would be better than staying with an arrogant _poi_ like you," Nik muttered crossing her arms and turning her back.

Fed up, Peter grabbed her and swung her back around to face him. "Stop calling me that."

Nik's head exploded with pain, and a wave of nausea gripped her hard. She shut her eyes to ease the spinning of the room.

Peter felt all anger leave him, quickly replaced by guilt. In his anger he had forgotten all about her head.

"Nicollet, I'm so sorry! Here let me-"

"Let go off me!" Nik interrupted. She pulled forcefully away from Peter, almost falling down. She rubbed her arms were Peter's hands had been; it felt like she had been burned.

"Just leave Peter."

"Fine. I'll leave Nik. But just remember what I said. You have no one here. You'd better be careful and stop pushing everyone who wants to help you away or you'll get your wish, but you might find that solitude isn't what you wanted."

Nik didn't turn around. When Peter didn't say anything else, she turned around to tell him to leave again. But when she looked at the door, Peter was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of recent updates and the shortness of this chapter. It's mostly a filler in, and other projects have taken forward ground so this has been put on the backburner. I'll try to update with more consistency. Ta for reading. Remember, reviews are love.**


	6. As High as a Kite

As High As a Kite

_**Chapter 6: As High as a Kite**_

2 days had past since Nik and Peter's argument. Since then, Peter sent Herkle to get gather a week's worth of clothing. And since her meals were brought to her room by Lana, she rarely saw the other two. She and Lana had become closer, and she soon confided in Nik her crush on Peter's attendant Herkle. Her head was feeling a lot better and the cut scabbed over; she had always been a quick healer. As a result, Nik was becoming quickly restless and upset with her current surroundings.

She desperately wanted to leave. Lana came to deliver her afternoon meal of cold ham, bread, and thick wedges of cheese. Suddenly hungry, Nik attacked the bread with a healthy appetite. After wiping her mouth and taking a cool drink of cordial, she told Lana about her restlessness.

"I don't know Nik. I'm not sure you're ready to go anywhere. I'll ask Mr. Herkle to ask King Peter, but I'm quite sure he'll object."

Lana watched her take her tablet and gathered up her lunch dishes. As she made her way to the door, she turned.

"I'm sorry Miss. Really I am. I'll try for you though."

Nik just smiled wanly at her and turned back around to stare out the window. Lana sighed and gently closed the door behind her. When Nik was sure that Lana was gone, she dressed quickly in a long, blue tunic dress and belted it at her waist with a thick golden rope. Slipping on a pair of slender hide slippers, she pulled her hair up in a bun, removing her bandage from her head.

She ran through the sitting room. Opening the door, she peered about in the hallway, ignoring the thick red carpet and ornate candle holders placed about. She closed her door gently and tiptoed down the hallway. Quickly realizing she had no idea where she should go, she went with her instinct and turned left. Nik crept slightly down the hall listening for the slightest sound of a voice. She could see a long stair way at the end of the hall and felt herself grow excited. She was almost free!

All of a sudden, she could hear voices from the door to her right.

She looked around frantically for some cover. Eyeing a huge golden velvet tapestry, she dove behind it just as the door was opening.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Kendric. I'm at whit's end with this girl. So violent and mean. I wanted t help her, but now, well now I wouldn't care if she went home or not. I've never met anyone who went out of their way to be irritating."

Nik peeked around the tapestry to see Peter talking to a tall, thin man with olive colored skin and dark brown hair. He gave Peter a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I am sorry good friend. But if she's half as attractive as you say, I'll take her off your hands" he said in a thick accent.

"Trust me; I strongly believe her virtue would be in question if she were to go with you."

His friend just gave him a roguish grin as they made their way down the hall. Their voices drifted away until Nik couldn't here them anymore.

Nik stepped from behind the tapestry. She was feeling a little ashamed of her behavior. Fingering the simple charm bracelet around her wrist, she knew her mother would be deeply embarrassed by her rude actions. She thought of what she would say.

"_Stop it, _hine_. He has done nothing but try to help you. You are just as bad as those who judge us before knowing if you are doing the same."_

Taking a breath, she vowed to apologize to him after she explored a bit. And as she tiptoed down the stairs, she ignored the part of her that was excited about Peter finding her attractive.

Nik let out a sigh of relief when she finally made her way out the back of the kitchen into the open. There had been a large amount of people (or animals, she still wasn't sure how that worked out yet) downstairs. It seemed everywhere she turned someone was bustling around doing one chore or another. It had been one of the hardest tasks of her life to make it to the kitchen. The door led to a tree lined path. She could see a hen house on stable on the sides. Worried that someone tending to the horses would see her, she walked as quickly as she dared down the path. Walking for awhile, Nik soon hit the forest. At once she recognized this was not like any one she had seen. The huge trunks were wider than her waist, and the thick branches swayed to their own song as their broad leaves whispered against each other. Nik let out a giggle and twirled around. She loved being outside!

Nik continued walking, picking up flowers to make a daisy chain for her head. Bending to pluck a particularly beautiful violet blossom, she could hear the sound of running water. To the left of her was a small clearing hidden by a clustering of oak trees and tangled vines. Tucking the blossom behind her ear, she made her way through to the area. It was full of lush grass and heavy with the odor of flowers. She could hear the buzzing of the fat bumblebees taking in their share of nectar for the hive. In the middle was a pool of crystal clear water surrounded by smooth rocks. Taking of her slippers, she walked to the pull reveling in the soft feel of the grass underneath her feet and between her toes. She sat down on a rock warmed by the sun.

"I wonder where this pool would take me," she said with a wry smile.

"Um, actually it takes you to the bottom. But I don't like it there 'cos I can't breath."

Startled that someone else was here, Nik whirled around and was, as only as this strange land continued to do, gobsmacked by what she saw.

Standing on its hind legs was an oddly colored prairie dog.

He had thick glossy white fur and his face was black with white tufts around his eyes. His beady little eyes twinkled with curiosity and his tongue, hanging from his open mouth, seemed too big for his small stature. Around his chubby waist was a small golden satchel cinched on the corner.

"Who, who are you?" she asked.

"I am Pepe Higaldo," he said with an extravagant bow, which resulted in him toppling over.

Nik jumped up and rushed over to the animal.

"Are you okay?" she asked helping him back up.

"Yeah, sometimes I fall and it hurts, but someone always helps me. Usually Lily helps me. Lily is my friend. I got lost and can't find her. And I'm hungry. Do you have food? I'd like food."

"Um, I'm sure I can get you some at the castle."

Pepe nodded and jumped up and down until Nik picked him up in her arms. She carried him all the way back to Cair Paravel, him talking the whole time about things in the forest and his friend Lily, who turned out to be a bear. Nik was not looking forward to meeting her. When she got back to the castle front, she hushed Pepe and went back to the kitchen to try and sneak in the way she sneaked out. She guilty realized that it was quite late and hoped fervently her missing presence hadn't been noted yet. Unfortunately, her hopes weren't coming true that day.

Once she had closed the door behind her, she turned to find the oldest Pevensie sister staring at her disapprovingly, arms crossed.

"And where have you been Nik? Peter is worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Susan. Really I am. I just can't stand being caged up. I'm going bonkers in there."

"That's still no excuse to leave. And who's that with you?"

Pepe jumped down out of Nik's arms and stood in front of Susan.

"I, my beautiful queen am Pepe Higaldo. I live with Lily. She's big, but she brings me food and plays with me when I ask. Do you play Queen Susan? I play. And I eat food. I like to eat. Do you like to eat? Do you have food? I'd really like some food."

Susan stared at Pepe with a strange look on her face as if she was torn between frowning and smiling in amusement. After shooting Nik one last disapproving glance, she smiled sweetly down at Pepe.

"Of course I can get you some food Pepe, if you'll just follow me. Nik, I believe you'll find Peter in the library."

With that, she turned and led the hungry visitor to the pantry, and left Nik to find her way to the library herself.

_A/N: Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. It equals love for me. Keep feeding me!_

_Ta,_

_Breakablebeings._


	7. Strange Attraction

Chapter 7: Strange Attraction

_**Chapter 7: Strange Attraction**_

Around twenty minutes later, Nik finally found the library. When she walked in, her mouth dropped in awe. Being an avid reader herself, Nik was overwhelmed by the sheer mass of books Peter's library held. There were tall, wide mahogany red shelves all around the room packed with books. Nik ignored the rest of the beautiful room and went straight to the books. She gently ran her hand over the books and read some of the titles. Most were in a strange language that she couldn't understand. She pulled one out and flipped it open. It was full of ornate brightly colored drawings of forest creatures and smiling trees. She flipped a couple pages ahead and saw a drawing of a majestic lion that seemed alive on the page. Nik felt strangely disconnected from the world as she stared down into the picture's amber colored eyes. With a strong effort, she pulled herself back.

Nik placed the book back on the shelf and scanned some more. A few shelves down, a book caught her eye. It was thick cerulean blue with forest green trim along the binding. In golden lettering it was inscribed _**The Myths of Narnia: One Day's Saving Grace.**_ There was no author. Deciding to hang on to it for later, she placed it in her dress' outer pocket and looked around the library. It was quite beautiful, though slightly plain. In the middle was a sitting couch the color of cream. In the same area were several smaller sitting chairs just as plush and inviting. They were placed around a stone fireplace. In the corner was a desk covered in loose parchment and ink stained quills. Nik walked over to it and rand her fingers across the desk. Above the desk was a window overlooking the sea. Even from up here she could see how beautiful it was.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's one of the reasons I spend most of my time in here. Since it's located on the top, you can climb out of the window onto the ledge and up to the roof. I go there to think."

Nik turned around slowly, heart beating fast at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Yes, it is," she said facing him.

"Nicollet where did you go? I was looking for you for bloody knows how long. You can't just go running off," he blurted out looking quite upset.

Nik smothered her initial reaction to grow angry. She forced herself to understand that Peter was upset because she did leave without warning.

"I'm… I'm sorry Peter."

Peter was gobsmacked for a moment.

"What?" Nik snapped self consciously rubbing her arm. "I can apologize you know."

"Yes, despite evidence I did believe you were; just not to me. Why did you leave?"

"Because I'm not bloody dying. I just bumped my head is all. I was going stir crazy. So I snuck out, went to the forest, and-"Nik stopped speaking; she didn't want to tell Peter about the clearing she found. It felt nice to find something that could be hers.

"-And met a small prairie dog called Pepe. Susan took him to the pantry to get some feed."

Peter walked towards to Nicollet. He could tell she was trying hard to polite to him and he didn't know if he should feel amused at her efforts or hurt that she found it so hard to be civil with him.

"Nicollet, you didn't have to sneak about. You could've just talked to me. You're not a prisoner here."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Now if you don't mind, I'm quite buggered out so I'll think I'll take a cap nap."

She went to walk past Peter, and instead of letting her go, he reached out impulsively and grabbed her arm to pull her to him. Her skin was soft and warm and he had to stop himself from running his hand up and down her arm.

"Yes," she said a bit breathlessly.

Peter let go and stepped back clearing his throat a smidgen. He was deeply surprised that Nicollet hadn't hit him or reacted in some angry way.

"Um, I was wondering if you would bring your meal here during dinner. I've found some place for you to stay and I'd like to talk to you about its location and such."

Nik looked at him, wide eyes full of look he couldn't distinguish. Finally, she gave a firm nod, and left the library.

Nik wondered down the hallway, pondering what caused her to agree with Peter to join him for dinner. He could have easily just told her the living plans while she was in the library. She had rounded the corner that led down to her room when she heard the soft sound of crying. Looking around, she finally spotted little feet dangling over the sitting window's ledge. Sitting there was a young girl with golden brown riotous curls and a tearstained face.

"Hey there, what's wrong?"

The little girl jumped at the sound of another voice. She scrubbed at her face hard with her hands to remove traces of her tears from her chocolate eyes..

"I'm- I'm not a babe anymore! I should be able to help," she wailed.

Then she hopped down and threw her arms around Nik's waist, starting a fresh wave of tears. Nik awkwardly patted the girl's back. Being an only child, she wasn't sure how to treat a child. Apparently she was doing the right thing, however because the little girl just began crying more and holding her waist tightly. After a moment, her tears subsided and she let go of Nik's waist with a hiccup. Instinctly, Nik used the corner of her sleeve to wipe the girl's red face.

"Better now?" Nik asked gently.

The little girl nodded.

"I'm Lucy," she said in a shy voice. "Peter and Edmund are my brothers and Susan is my sister."

Nik shook her hand.

"Well, my name is Nik. I am staying here for a while until your brother Peter helps me find somewhere else to stay. Now why were you crying?"

Lucy turned and stared out the window.

"They still think I'm too young to help. I know I'm young, but I'm a ruler too. They just don't take anything I say to heart. It hurts."

Nik felt a pang of sympathy for Lucy. She remembered the state of her life when she felt too that she was too old to be mollycoddled while everyone in her tribe expected her to be in the corner with dolls.

"I understand how you feel Lucy."

Lucy turned her wide eyes to Nik with a look of surprise.

"You do?"

Nik nodded.

"When I was younger, no one would listen to me either. But I learned that spitting the dummy will not help. It just made them feel like what they said was right. So next time when I had a opinion, I spoke like they did, in a strong but soft voice and when they didn't listen, I quietly sat back down. After a while, they finally listened and I got to let my thoughts show."

Lucy frowned hard as she contemplated what Nik had just said. She gave a strong nod.

"You're right Nik. Thank you. But where does you family live? I don't think I've seen you around Narnia before. Oh, are you from Archenland?"

Nik choked down a sudden wave of homesickness and closed her eyes.

"Alright Lu, I think that's enough questions for now. You can talk to her later. Susan and I would actually like to ask you for your help with something," came Edmund's soft voice from down the hallway.

Lucy stared at him for a moment, and then hugged Nik quickly.

"Thanks Nik," she whispered before walking down the hallway with her head held high.

Nik met eyes with Edmund. She gave him a weak smile in thanks. He responded with a solemn nod.


End file.
